Erótico al natural
by HunterKerry
Summary: Giorno llevaba un tiempo pensando en como explorar más sensaciones con Mista... siendo un viernes donde su imaginación explotó y desea llevar a cabo todo lo que ha pensado. [Giorno X Mista / Mista X Giorno] One shot.


Llevaba un tiempo dándole vuelta a una idea, Giorno había explorado de a poco sus límites con Gold Experience cada vez que curaba a Guido Mista… y no solo el hecho de sanarlo, sino que cada vez que hacían ese pequeño ritual aprovechaba de demostrar con su Stand un pequeño gesto, dejarle una flor en donde lo sanaba o tal vez un pequeño animal inofensivo.

No le gustaba ver a Mista tan lastimado, pero tampoco podía no mandarlo a las misiones, sabía que se corre riego de ser herido incluso de muerte, entonces a la hora de tener que cuidarlo Gold Experience le daba un beso en cada herida… al principio dudaba, pero al ver que no le disgustó al otro comenzó a hacerlo más seguido y con más atrevimiento.

Siendo al fin viernes, había sido toda la semana estresante para mantener a Italia libre de drogas y que sea un mejor país, como tanto lo había soñado y se estaba volviendo realidad con esfuerzo, ahora la mente del Don de Passione seguía rondando ideas de cómo sería enrollar al segundo al mando con nuevas experiencias y sensaciones… Mientras en su escritorio había pilas de papeles que firmar para seguir trabajando, se animó a terminar lo más pronto posible, ya que hoy explotó con su imaginación… esa misma noche quisiera explorar que más podrían hacer. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir expandir los límites y tener nuevas sensaciones? Aún seguía siendo un joven con hormonas al descontrol… y que mejor que recargar energía con su pareja con una sesión de amor y toda la pasión que se demuestran.

En un mutuo acuerdo ambos dejaban su trabajo los viernes al atardecer y se encontraban en su habitación, siempre y cuando no estuvieran de misión lejos de la mansión. Como ya era la hora, lo fue a esperar en aquel sitio…ocupada por el jefe de la mafia italiana y también por el segundo al mando, llevaban tiempo compartiendo y dormitando, para ser precisos desde que se volvieron pareja oficial hace medio año atrás.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? — entra tranquilamente al cuarto, ve como Giorno se acomoda en la cama tamaño king.

— Ven aquí y acompáñame. — acaricia suavemente las mantas y luego le da unas palmadas al lado suyo, indicándole que se acomode en ese lugar.

Como un hechizo por solo decir esas palabras, Mista se encontraba caminando a la dirección indicada y se sienta.

— ¿Puedo hacer lo que pienso? — lanza la pregunta mirándole directamente, si no daba el paso jamás sabría los resultados.

— Cuéntame que es lo que tienes en mente. — levanta su mano para acariciarle su rostro para darle más confianza a que continúe hablando.

— Quiero que sea una sorpresa… pero a la vez… también deseo tu consentimiento. — le explica de forma clara y sencilla lo que le rondaba en su mente mientras inclina su rostro y lo frota en aquella mano.

— No dudo de ti… — hace una pausa para ordenar sus ideas. — Sin embargo, una pequeña demostración estaría bien… — se quita el sombrero para dejarlo en el velador, ya que con su Jefe tiene la confianza de dejar libre su cabello.

Eso lo tomó desapercibido… ¿Una demostración de como utilizar las habilidades de Gold Experience en la cama? Tal vez primero tendrá que aplicarlo consigo mismo. Una idea sensual se cruza en su mente, haciéndolo sonreír de medio lado.

— ¿Giorno? — arquea una ceja, expresando que estaba confundido por la situación actual y no saber como actuar.

— Tranquilo, ayúdame con la trenza por favor. — le pide mientras se voltea y darle la espalda, sabe que ese pequeño gesto de privacidad lo adoraba.

El usuario de Sex Pistols se acerca otro poco para comenzar a soltarle el cabello, dejándolo libre que cayeran esos rizos dorados, es una acción amaba hacer y le relajaba pasear sus dedos por hebras sedosas.

— Gracias. — le comenta mientras se estira en la cama y juega con su cabello, era una manera simple y sutil de iniciar un juego de seducción.

— Wow. — queda admirado, nunca se aburría de mirar a su pareja y menos con esa insinuadora sonrisa, la cual contesta de la misma manera.

— Me llama la atención… — comienza a hablar el rubio mientras que su ropa se comienza a deshacer sola, sin ayuda del moreno, iba transformándose tan lentamente en pétalos de Orquídea roja.

— ¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer? — su tono de voz seguía detonando desconcierto porque no logra conectar que es lo que trama el otro, sin embargo, tampoco dejaba de lado lo asombroso que la situación se volvía.

— ¿Te gusta lo que vez? — el jefe de Passione se encontraba aún estirado respondiéndole con otra pregunta, mueve su mano hacia el centro del pecho y sacude un par de pétalos, exponiendo su piel nívea. — Leí que la Orquídea roja significaba pasión y deseo sexual… justo lo que siento en este instante. — usa un tono de voz juguetón y serio a la vez.

— Me encanta lo que miro... — saliendo de su estado de embelesado, ya que en esos instantes estaba grabando cada detalle a fuego de la escena, admirar aquel cuerpo esculpido, tan delgado y fuerte con tintes de superioridad… su porte elegante e intelectual, como si al hacer cualquier pregunta el sabría la respuesta que tanto buscabas y dar con la solución. — Es más, creo que te vez más sexi, como un dios que me honra su presencia y se deleita de los placeres carnales de la tierra prometida.

— Que poética tu comparación. — se ríe por lo bajo sin moverse mucho, su pecho subía y bajaba, haciendo que algunos pétalos se deslizaran por la piel y cayeran al costado. — Puedo hacer lo mismo contigo… ¿Qué te parece? — con esa pequeña presentación, se levanta grácilmente para dejar todos los pétalos esparcidos en la cama. — Ven aquí nuevamente y estírate, quiero atenderte. — indica el colchón adornado de manchas rojas por la flor.

— Me convenciste, aunque sabes que yo soy el que te sirve. — se deja caer en el centro, como le dijeron.

— Deja los deberes de lado, porque no estamos en nuestro trabajo… ahora somos solo tú y yo. — gatea hacia el de cabellos negros y se acerca a su rostro para besarle. Luego se levanta para mirarlo. — Ahora entiendo porque ponen flores en la cama, se ve muy romántico y le da un toque de pasión a la situación.

— Creo que ver películas románticas como Pretty Woman conmigo te ha afectado, mira como te tiene ahora. — se ríe de su comentario al terminar de besarle, luego hace un gesto con la mano para invitarlo a que se entrelacen entre si los dedos, cosa que esa oferta no fue negada.

— Algo debe haber quedado conmigo. — se encoje de hombros para restarle importancia al tema, pero sin soltarse de las manos acariciando levemente con el dedo pulgar donde hace contacto. — Volviendo a lo que estábamos… — levanta la mano contraria para pasearlas en el torso de su acompañante, se relame los labios mientras piensa que es lo que podría hacer materializar gracias a la habilidad de su Stand, de este comienza a brillar cuando se le ocurre que puede ser.

Jazmín era la flor escogida, una enredadera perfecta para el cuerpo de Mista, ya que al ser blanca lograba contrastar de manera sublime con la piel bronceada de aquel hombre… Sumando que la fragancia de aquella planta lograba que el ambiente fuera mucho más especial e íntimo. Fue un momento maravilloso ver como la vestimenta del pistolero se iba convirtiendo en aquella planta… que iba rodeando con elegancia en su cuerpo, hasta llegar a las manos la cual quedan atrapadas haciendo que quede inmovilizadas de estas.

— Si está muy apretado avisa. — comenta mientras le va acomodando mejor en la cama. — Aunque si utilizas un poco de fuerza puedes deshacerte de las amarras con facilidad. — le avisa para tener precaución, porque esta era un área que tenían que explorar con cautela. — Sabes… siempre te he encontrado muy sensual Mista…. — le acaricia la mejilla y traza en línea recta hasta el cuello, donde se detiene para contemplarlo. — Debo admitir que lo que más adoro son… tus muslos y glúteos. — pasea sus manos por las partes nombradas, las siente tan firmes. —Y ahora de este modo… te me antojas aún más.

— La verdad esperaba ver más pétalos de flores… y no verme en esta posición tan comprometedora… — sacude un poco sus brazos y piernas, no era porque le incomodara que lo tocara, sino que se estaba recién acostumbrando y quería acomodarse, aunque se ve interrumpido por el otro.

— Parte de la sorpresa. — sonríe lascivamente. — Solo para informarte, el Jazmín significa amor y cariño, como también representan la humildad, la sencillez y la sociabilidad… rasgos tan característicos de ti… — le toma los brazos para dejarlos por arriba de la cabeza.

— Muy sorprendido si es lo que quieres escuchar… — queda en silencio unos segundos, nunca esperó que lo describiera de esa manera, haciendo que se ruborizara. — Me siento expuesto… ¿Esa era la idea? — sintiendo el fuerte agarre, pero sin lastimarlo.

— Si, ahora veamos a donde nos lleva esto. — se posiciona por encima del moreno y lo abraza, al ser más bajo aprovechó de dejar descansar su rostro en la clavícula y aspirar su aroma, olfatearlo es una delicia ya que la fragancia del cuerpo que tiene entrelazado es tan varonil, no apestoso como le decían los demás, sino uno de "huelan este sudor, es de macho que se respeta" tan agradable… Sus fosas nasales se inundan con ese aroma y agregado al de jazmín y las orquídeas, fue una mezcla realmente embriagadora.

Se mantuvieron un rato en el abrazo, dando algunos masajes y caricias al de piel canela, haciendo y deshaciendo la habilidad de Gold Experience con aquella flor trepadora para cambiar de posición de vez en cuando, trasmitiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos en pequeños gestos de cariño… quedando absortos del mundo criminal organizado.

El acto se volvió tan íntimo que necesitaban de otro tipo de contacto más intenso… leyeron en sus miradas el deseo de compenetrarse aún más, sin negarse a la petición silenciosa de los labios para trasmitir todo lo que sienten por el otro, con acciones simples, tal como un beso se contestaba con otro, una caricia era recibida con gusto y se respondía de la misma manera. Son los sencillos pasos de su idioma romántico el cual se interpretaba según la ocasión… y por esta vez llevaba al camino de la entrega.

Las manos de Giorno exploraban a diestra y siniestra el cuerpo de Mista y a ambos se les escapaban gemidos y suspiros que llenaban la habitación, al notar que el de ojos oscuros en ningún momento quiso romper las plantas que lo inmovilizaban percibía lo dispuesto que estaba de averiguar este nuevo terreno de placer con él.

El calor se estaba volviendo asfixiante en esas cuatro paredes, llenándose con susurros de regocijo de parte de ambos, era tan sofocante y aún así se necesitaban el uno con el otro.

La diestra de Giorno se deslizaba lentamente desde la cabeza hasta la intimidad de Mista para tomarlo con delicadeza de tal forma en que tratas un objeto frágil, con suavidad masajeaba con el fin de masturbarlo, incluso hizo que sus caderas se juntaban y se separaban de una manera exquisita donde sus falos eran atendidos de manera tortuosamente deliciosa por parte de los cabellos dorados. Más chasquidos húmedos en esos cuerpos sudorosos y calientes.

Mista intentó enredar sus piernas en la cintura de Giorno pero no podía por las enredaderas de sus tobillos que le imposibilitaban moverse, le lanza una mirada suplicante para que se deshagan de las flores y cuando al fin lo hace, viéndose libre y lograr su cometido de envolverlo con sus extremidades bajas, le gime en la oreja… consiguiendo prenderlo y anhelarlo aún más si era posible.

La mano izquierda entrelazada con la derecha del ajeno, que las contrarias se posaban en sus ingles para considerar darse ese placer pertinente que necesitaban, si el ritmo es errático, más se aferraban en cuerpo y alma por el preciso compás que llevaban, sus manos aferradas los evidenciaba cuando se soltaban o apretaba más el agarre.

Muchas veces se detuvieron para apreciarse mutuamente, Giorno admiraba lo bello que se veía su pareja estirado en esa cama esposado con las lianas, su cabello desordenado, su piel morena aperlada de sudor y la guinda de la torta con los pétalos a su alrededor… y cuando finalizó verlo con su esencia mezclada y esparcida agregada a esa imagen fue deleitoso… en definitiva, quiere tener más escenas como esta y similares muchas noches más de aquí en adelante.

Todo fue un frenesí de movimientos… explosión de emociones… eso fue lo que sintieron en el instante al llegar al climax. Jadeantes y sudorosos era el panorama que se brindaban entre ambos, luego de pasar el espasmo inicial se quedaron mirando con amor en silencio mientras recuperaban el aliento y las energías que gastaron con todas las acciones de pasión desbordada con anterioridad.

Fue toda una sesión de nuevas emociones y descubriendo placer entre sus cuerpos. Nunca esperaron llevarlo a un nuevo nivel y sin embargo se esperaba seguir de ese modo de ahora en adelante.

— Hoy sí que ha sido una noche productiva. — toma pétalos de ambas flores utilizadas y la deja caer como cascada sobre el chico dorado, haciéndole cosquillas.

— Una muy bien aprovechada con una propuesta interesante que deberíamos de repetir de ahora en adelante. — alza sus brazos para enrollarse con el pistolero en un abrazo protector. — Mi parte favorita fue cuando las flores tapaban tus cicatrices, se veía tan natural que se mimetizaban a la perfección.

— No puedo creer que tuvieras esta idea en mente y que ya estés pensando para futuro. — le va acariciando con sutiliza en la espalda para que se relaje. — Oye, son parte de mí, no puedo ocultarlas siempre. — le recrimina, aunque luego sonríe.

— Tal vez proponerte otra ronda para que te convencieras sería interesante. — mueve su cabeza hacia arriba para observarle y sonreírle coquetamente. — Lo sé, solo comentaba que era como verlas, pero sin que estén allí, solo cambiaban de elemento. — intenta explicar su punto de vista, aunque parece que no funciono.

— Entonces que sea de ese modo. — una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro mientras se mueve para quedar encima del Don. — Te toca a ti estar rodeado de lianas. — le comenta su idea mientras se posesiona mejor sin aplastarlo y ya dando por finalizado el tema de las marcas de las batallas.

— Recuperemos el tiempo de esta charla. — enrolla sus brazos desde el cuello a modo de invitación. — Me alegra saber que te agrado este experimento y que te sintieras cómodo… — al estar al tanto de su consentimiento le llena su ser, porque es la base de la confianza.

Sabían perfectamente que es lo que pasaba cuando iban por la segunda vez, un poco más rápido porque las ascuas de la primera vez aún seguían encendidas y aprovechan el impulso de sus sentidos más primitivos, esta vez es Mista quien lleva las riendas y el control de la situación, se daban pequeñas caricias y roces entre ellos, era un idioma silencioso que solo ellos comprendían en su complicidad, donde los pensamientos se vuelven abstractos o simplemente dejaban de pensar para entregarse otra vez a las sensaciones placenteras.

Una sábana se transforma en Buganvilla fucsia, acoplándose en el cuerpo de Giorno.

— Escogí esta flor ya que alguna vez leí que expresaban una sensación de bienvenida… Y eso hago contigo, te doy la bienvenida a mis sentimientos, a mis pensamientos, a mi cuerpo… Siempre te voy a recibir con los brazos abierto. — le explica sus sentimientos a través del lenguaje florar y con sus propias palabras. — Te amo Guido Mista…

— Oh dios… siempre tienes las palabras justas para hacer perfecto la situación… Giorno Giovanna, te amo tanto… ni siquiera puedo explicarte como es que me tienes… pero si puedo hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para hacerte el hombre más feliz del planeta. —

— Ya me tienes de esa manera, solo… prométeme que estaremos de este modo por el resto de nuestras vidas.

— Hasta cuando estemos viejos, serás lo primero que piense al levantarme y lo último al irme a dormir… — vuelve a hacer una pausa — Cuando por suerte podamos invocar a nuestros Stands seguiré amándote… Con que me digas que me das una porción de tu vida, soy capaz de entregarte mi vida entera… — sella aquel contrato con un beso húmedo hacia su pareja.

— Es un hecho. — le responde de la misma manera y corresponde el gesto con uno igual.

El jefe de Passione temblaba bajo las manos del pistoleros, grandes y ásperas, puesto que estaban haciendo maravillas y estragos en su cuerpo, y que decir de su juguetona lengua que recorría cada milímetro de piel expuesta… especialmente cuando se trataba de la marca de nacimiento en forma de estrella en la región del hombro izquierdo, su lugar sensible solo explorado por Mista, podía lamer, morder y dejar chupones alrededor de esa zona erógena y lo llevaba al éxtasis.

Ya no había más flores, habían sido devuelto a su forma original, aunque las prendas fueron lanzadas y olvidadas en alguna parte en el suelo del dormitorio, lo que le permitía acurrucarse desnudos y disfrutar de la calidez de sus cuerpos que se brindan mutuamente. Giorno se encontraba paseando la punta de los dedos de manera circular por el pecho de Mista, iba de derecha a izquierda y viceversa.

Esa noche las sensaciones de tenerse mutuamente dentro de cada uno, captaron las expresiones de lujuria y éxtasis, sabiendo que ambos las provocaban entre si era simplemente un hecho que les reconfortaba. Se miraron con satisfacción, de esa manera en que vez a tu amante, mezclando amor, placer y ternura a la vez. Se dan cuenta que pueden ser erótico al natural, lo dejaron como pacto en la oscuridad de su habitación, demostrado incluso que esas ideas pueden llevarlas por el resto de sus vidas, siempre respetando y confiando el uno al otro.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado este escrito, quise trasmitir con esta preciosa OTP lo que es para mi la Triple E~.

Se preguntarán que es eso...Es...

¡Erótico, exótico y excitante~! —los evangeliza a su religión.—

Ojala haya logrado mi cometido que esa emoción de lo sensual que pueden ser mientras adoraban sus cuerpos.. en fin...

Espero que estén muy bien.


End file.
